Inspiration
by MissKeith
Summary: Not the likeliest of couples, these two have some major differences. But, even though they fight, they love each other anyway. With parental forces against them, Buddy Pine cannot help but turn to his darker side to make sure their wedding happens. Ch
1. Inspiration

Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own these two characters, though I wish I could one day be as creative as the people who do.

A Synlet Oneshot

Her hair pours over her shoulders like a black silk waterfall. Dark eyes with circles beneath them look out of a thick bullet-proof window and out at the cerulean sky. There are not any clouds out there, and it makes her dully lit dressing room all the more depressing. Does she hate this room though? Dislike it even? Her bottom lip trembles.

She can leave whenever she wants to. He acts like she is a prisoner sometimes, mostly for show, but he always lets her go in the end. The cameras are probably not even on right now out in the hall. A small smirk appears on her lips as she imagines him in a meeting wearing his expensive blue suit and grumbling to himself because he knows she will not be here by the time he gets back.

Violet's eyes light up momentarily as she imagines that scowl across his freckled face. Those freckles of his will flinch as he twitches his nose and curses his lost opportunity. Picking up her things she gets ready to 'escape' and meet her family for lunch. Glancing at her watch, she notices she may be a few minutes later than expected if she dawdles, and heads out the door with her shoes still in hand. Peeking out from beneath her socks is her super suit.

"Where are you headed, Super?"

That cool voice echoes through the hallway and forces an automatic break in Violet to go off. She automatically comes to a stop and whips her head around. She shyly smiles as he smirks, giving her a lingering look that goes up and down her frame. A blush comes across her cheeks and she nearly goes invisible.

"Y-You're back so early." She softly says with her body half turned the other way.

"Yeah. It's not hard to seal a deal with imbeciles. Mention the word missile and they practically shout, yes!" He straightens his tie as he makes a predatory step towards her. "It's not quite as easy with you, but I like me a challenge."

Violet shuts her eyes for a moment and turns her head. Her lips part as if to say something, but then close again. She bites down lightly on her quivering lower lip. Buddy looks at her questioningly, but realizes what she is going to say as she opens her eyes and gives him that stern stare. Crossing his arms, he prepares for the lecture. And mentally slaps himself for provoking it.

"Missiles? Again with the missiles Buddy? I thought…"

"What? Third-world countries aren't the only countries that buy missiles." He tries, but no dice.

"I know I said I'd try and change." He sighs. "But I can't go cold Turkey. I dropped the whole destroying supers bit. My resources are elsewhere, but there's no goodwill in the underground." He raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes as her face refuses to falter that unnerving glare.

"You said." She starts.

"I know what I said!" He gently places his hands on her delicate shoulders despite his tone. "I don't know, Vi. I need to make a living somehow." He tries to shrug the hurt in her eyes off. "I thought you understood that."

"I do." Her face falls to a melancholy expression before becoming hard again. "You're a villain. I don't know why it's so hard for me to remember." Violet looks down at the floor with her knitted brows and rubs her arms as she speaks.

"Because you love me." He whispers.

How he had gotten so close so fast boggles Violet's mind. So much so, that she does nothing as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his side. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor after slipping through her fingers fills the still hallway. She can feel her heart speeding up as he presses her against him. If only he had not mentioned the missiles…

"I love Buddy." She whispers. "Buddy Pine."

"Exactly." He smugly agrees as he moves his hand smoothly over her hip. "You love me." He gently grabs her chin with his fingers and tries to pull her into a kiss.

"NO." She growls, shoving her palm into his face.

"Babe?" He questions as he pulls his face back and out of her palm. "What's up with you, sweetheart?" Buddy grumbles as he notices Violet's fuming face.

"I love Buddy. And the second you start talking about missiles, and all that other illegal crap, you are no longer Buddy. You're Syndrome."

"So what if I am?" He pulls her into a tighter embrace and whispers with a deep, husky voice into her ear. "Cause I think you like it."

"You're so conceited." She closes her eyes and tries to stop her heart from breaking free of her trembling body. "I can never love a villain."

"Can't or won't?"

He asks, making that know-it-all-face only a true genius like him can successfully pull off. Buddy gently kisses her cheek, and Violet feels the spot heat up instantly. Something about the way he knows where to touch controls her…it makes her putty in his hands. Of course, even putty can harden if left unattended too long.

"Watch your hands." She scolds, smacking his palm away from her upper thigh.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." He whispers. "Now. Why don't you call that brute of a father of yours, and tell him you can't make that lunch and we just go get cozy."

"How did you…" She raises an eyebrow, but he cuts her off.

"I have my ways." He lightly lets his fingertips move from her lips and go up the side of her neck to tuck into her hair. "You know me well enough to know…I have my ways." He chuckles lightly into her raven hair.

"I wish you would just have another way….a good way of doing things." Her voice becomes quiet and suddenly melancholy as she removes her cell phone from her pocket and holds it tightly in her hand. "So I wouldn't have to choose." Her thumb hovers over the dials before she makes a move, as if to put it back in her pocket.

A slight panic races through Buddy. She is going to choose her father. A constant need for acceptance, as well as a strong competitive nature against Mr. Incredible tweaks Buddy. Violet should not have to choose, yes. But only because she should automatically want to please him _instead _of her father.

Buddy spins her around to face him. Her eyes go wide as his lips suddenly cover hers. He seems to work her tender mouth so gently, Violet cannot help but melt into him and nearly drop her expensive phone. It is tucked away in her pocket before he snatches it from her.

She grips his wide shoulders as she feels stray strands of red hair tickling her forehead. A familiar feeling rises within her, and Violet has to pull her lips from his to prevent it from escalating out of control.

Her mind begs her for rationalization, while her body pleads for more of what Buddy's giving her; pleasure. Opening her eyes, she looks into his. His eyes are so blue. What she sees within them, is something she saw long ago when he had asked her to be with him; uncertainty. Not for how she feels about him, because he knows he drives her wild, but whether she will choose him above her family.

More specifically, he wants her to choose him over her father.

He looks into her dark eyes for only a moment, but finds something he does not like and turns away. Buddy lets his hold on her linger, yet dissipate into severance. Resulting from their separation, Violet suddenly feels cold. Perhaps those were not the right words to say, but neither were "I sold some missiles to some communists". Not exactly the same words he used, but he always tries to pretty-up his work.

"I would do anything for you." He finally says.

"I'm willing to lose everything, if anyone found out about us. If anyone found out you're still alive…" She trails off, but he gets the idea.

"I know. It's hard, but you're a tough girl. A pretty smart one too. Not as smart as me, but." He stops as she socks him in his arm. "Hey." He wines, stepping back and rubbing where she hit him. "That one was pretty hard."

"Yeah, Buddy. That was the point." She sarcastically rolls her eyes as he reaches out to grab her.

Once invisible, Violet is pretty much unable to be caught by Buddy. At least, as long as he does not have any heat sensors around. Thankfully, he came unprepared and grasps at thin air in an attempt to get a hold of Violet. She stifles a laugh as she makes her way around him.

He is naturally playing his typical mind games, as she has seemingly forgotten all about their argument from just a few words ago. Smirking, he prepares for her playful attack. His hands twitch with the anticipation of holding her again.

"Buddy. Too bad you came unprepared. It seems my _super_ abilities have outmatched your 'genius' for the moment without your gadgets." She chuckles mockingly, and silently smirks as she notices she has struck a nerve.

"Very funny, Invisigirl." He grumbles as he stances himself for an attack. "Stop messing around and come out this instant!" He turns his head to where her voice came from, even though he knows she is not there anymore.

His voice is so demanding Violet actually turns slightly visible for an instant out of shock. Her clothes, become completely visible for a few seconds, because it takes more concentration to keep them invisible.

Regaining her composure, she decides to teach him a little lesson. Winding back her fist, Violet sends it forwards and clobbers the back of his head. Buddy stumbles forwards and nearly falls over. Violet cannot help but chuckle as he turns around with sudden malice in his eyes.

His fingers itch as he lunges towards her. She flicks up one hand with her eyes smugly closed, and tries not to burst into a fit of laughter as she hears the expected thud. Peeking one eye open as she becomes visible, Violet sees Buddy lying on the floor, sprawled out on his back and drops her shield.

He looks cute when he is sleeping, but just plain ridiculous when he gets knocked out. Violet walks to his side and nudges him with her foot. He groans lightly, but does not open his eyes. She nudges him again and this time he forces his eyes open. She can tell he is mad, but smiles smugly anyway. Sometimes his ego needs to be put in check.

"That's not funny." He rubs his nose in anger.

"Really? I found it hilarious." Violet smiles as she offers him a hand up. "I thought you liked a challenge anyways? Wasn't that challenging?"

"The real challenge Vi-o-let." He hisses, pronouncing each syllable as he uses a temper-filled force to pin her to the nearby wall. "Is not mangling you when you mention-" His advance catches her off guard and he pins her to the wall.

"That I'm a super." She answers, trying to keep her voice calm even though he is using the side of him that still frightens her to speak. "I know."

"Then why…Do YOU DO IT!?" He yells, stomping his foot on the floor.

Violet nibbles on her lower lip. She notices her hair falling in front of her face and notes she would be nervously tucking it behind her ear if her hands were free. Buddy coughs, and regains her undivided attention. Violet tilts her head down, and tries to not give him the satisfaction of knowing he is frightening her, even if it is just a little.

"Because its funny." She chuckles.

Mistake. His face turns almost as red as his hair. He tightens his hold on her wrists so much he just might leave a noticeable mark, and Violet frails as she tries to pull her wrists free. A snarling jaw alerts Violet that maybe she should have just stayed quiet and let her good looks speak for her. Buddy would have forgotten the comment if she had just given him a charming smile, but no…

The heat emanating from his overloading core alerts Violet again of his temper. He can be so childish at times, but appears genuinely 'pissed' for lack of a better word now. Sporadically, she silently wonders if he could hit her. Instead, her body is swung around and thrown full force into the wall that was previously just behind Buddy.

Violet's back hit's the wall with a loud thud before she collides with the hard tile floor. She is face down, with her raven hair spilled around her head and her body slightly twisted. Buddy stares down the hall with slightly wide eyes. His now empty hands loosely open and close into half a fist as his mind races.

"Jerk." Violet finally mumbles from her position on the floor.

"Vi." His voice is extremely soft as he slowly turns his head towards her. "Vi, are you…"

"I'll live." She grumbles as she weakly picks herself up. "You, I'm not so sure about."

"I didn't mean…" He nearly pleads as she gets to her shaky feet. "I just…" Had he thrown her that hard?

"Yeah, you could have thrown me skidding down the hallway. That I could have understood considering you were about to hit me." Her eyes narrow with furry. "But no, you threw me right into a cement wall!"

He takes a step towards her, but a Violet's light urges him to take a step back. Buddy places a hand on the wall he had just pinned Violet to and lets his mind race and calculate a solution. Everything seems to automatically slow down however, when Violet drops her barrier.

She pinches her nose as she walks up to him. Granted she has to look up, her presence is intimidating enough. He does not have time to blink before her fist collides with his jaw and sends him in a kind of falling spin. His body hit's the floor with harsh force. Complement of gravity.

"Why you backstabbing super." He snarls, taking her feet out from under her.

Violet falls right on top of an awaiting Buddy. His hands grab her wrists again as he tries to get a good hold on her. She knees him in his side in an attempt to get free and he hisses through his teeth as his rage fuels him enough to pin her to the floor.

She lets out a frustrated scream as he forcefully grips both of her delicate hands in his left fist and pins them above her head. His right covers her mouth as he uses his body to pin her down. Violet struggles like a fish gasping for air as he restricts all of her movements. After a moment, she stops and glares at him as she tries to catch her breath though his calloused fingers.

Violet had to get him to let go so she could get up. So she simply bit him.

Buddy yelps as she sinks her teeth into his hand. As he tries to pry it from her teeth, he does not even see the mischievous spark in her eyes. He does not notice the shift in her shoulders as he leans down to try and get his hand out of her mouth. Her forehead very quickly collides with his nose, thanks to his one track mind.

"You're such a jerk." She grumbles, taking the opportunity to pull her hands free. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Violet creates a barrier between the two of them. Buddy is sent flying backwards into the other wall. He hits it and grunts. Sliding onto the floor, he shakes his head to compose his thoughts on the matter. Rubbing his head, Buddy speaks with the utmost confidence, and despite being thrown off of his girlfriend, sounds completely smug and arrogant.

"Well, before you busted my nose." Buddy grumbles as he holds onto his sore nose. "It was most likely my dashing good looks and charm. Charisma." He says the last word with some enthusiasm and a crooked smirk.

"Yeah. You got charisma alright." Violet hisses as she tries to kick him.

He grabs her foot and pulls her down to him. She stretches out her fingers as if to claw him, but his hands are so big compared to hers that they become trapped in his palms. She falls on top of him, kneeing his side. He grunts as he tries to roll her over, to pin her to the floor, but a swift kick from her in the right spot sends every thought in his mind to one very important and delicate area.

"God! Violet!" He hisses as he lets her hands go to hold himself. "Damn!"

"Not so high and mighty now." She spats as she scrambles on the floor next to him to get to her feet. "I'm going home now, Buddy." She stands, but with a wave of his strong arm Violet comes crashing back down to the floor.

He pounces on her this time. Grabbing both of her hands, he forces her to cross them over her chest and places his full weight over her body to keep her from moving even an inch. Her struggling dies down as his dark smirk grows wider and his eyes narrow in on his victory. His previous pain is dulled by his adrenaline.

"Lookie what I've caught…a pretty little super." He mocks with a smirk.

"Shut up and let me go." She threatens, with malice in her eyes. "Fight me fair and I'll teach you to hit me!"

"Hit you?" He laughs. "I'm the one that got the low blow, miss hero." He sneers.

"Oh, I forget how delicate you _normal_ people are."

She had not said that. Or did she? Even in a fit of rage she never resorted to mocking his normality, but by the expression on his face she most certainly has. His eyes are wide open and his mouth slightly agape. She can barely see his pupils. Violet notices his left eye twitching as his mind recovers from what looks like an overload.

Then everything shifted. His face twisted into rage, and then, to something else. And suddenly he had his mouth over hers. Not like any kiss she has ever had in her life, this kiss is deep, dark and rough. Her body is pinched between him and the cold tile floor and her hands are sore from the death grip he has on them to keep her restrained. She silently hopes her head will not pop like some kind of pimple. Yanking his mouth from hers, he breaths raggedly into her ear.

"You supers aren't immortal. I may not be able to break your bones, but I can break your spirit." His voice is so dark, it causes Violet to shiver. "I can make you suffer if I want to." Following these harsh yet truthful words, he slowly drags his tongue up the right side of her face.

One of his hands had slipped free because he did not need both to hold her down if his body was doing most of the work anyways. When she tries to jerk her head away, he grabs the side of her face and holds her still. Violet grits her teeth as he finishes, thinking…this is so gross.

"You pig." she hisses.

"Really?" He whispers into her ear, his cool breath tickling her wet flesh. "Cause I think you like it, Babe."

He leans down to kiss her. His confidence is unnerving as well as his amount of control at the moment. Violet curses the restriction of her hands. His lips are hovering over hers when he hears her speak. A very quiet sentence, yet it rings through his ears like a thunderstorm.

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't…" She starts, but her quivering voice only makes him look at her harder and she gives in. "I called you…Syndrome. I said…" Violet lowers her gaze, though she does not know why she should feel any shame for calling him by his alter ego's name. "Syndrome, don't touch me."

"Don't touch you?" He questions, a silent anger in his stiff tone. "You, who would beg me to touch you in bed, is disgusted by me wanting to kiss you?" He shakes his head with disbelief. "Where is your logic, woman. Please, enlighten me."

"First of all." Violets starts, regaining some of her sarcastic attitude. "There is a difference between Buddy and Syndrome. Secondly, do I look like an ice cream cone? I didn't ask you to lick me, that was gross. Thirdly, we just brawled in the hallway like we were nemesis's and you want to go have sex?"

His face flattens out as he considers her words. Strangely, that scuffle didn't turn him off…in fact it kinda…

"I kinda like it when we fight, Babe." He smugly admits. "You're cute when you're mad."

Violet twitches her eye.

"That's it, I'm done. Let me up." She simply states, and grows agitated as he remains unmoving. "Syn-Bud-you! Let me up." He does not budge and Violet exasperatingly sighs. "You can use all the charm you want, but you could not, in a million years get me into bed after a fight like that." His confused expression is adorable, but agitating. "You have such a one track mind, and it's not just with your inventing…"

He can let that slip, partly because, it's kinda true. How can he think of anything else when she is pinned beneath him? Better to keep quiet about it than bring it up and ruin his chances anyway. However slim they may be.

"Can you let me up, now that I've clarified?" Violet sighs.

"By the time you get there, they'll have nearly finished." He tries.

"Then I'll order to go."

"I'll serve it to you in bed if you stay."

Actually, not bad. But no dice.

"I promised I'd go. And it would be just wrong for us to 'consummate' after fighting like that." She groans as he tries to kiss her again.

Syndrome pulls his face back. And that is when he starts. Calculating. Every angle, every solution, every possible barrier races through his genius mind as he calculates her. How can he get her to stay? Why is she being so stubborn? Will she really leave? Will she come back? His eyes narrow.

Neither Buddy or Syndrome had ever taken rejection very well in the past. Buddy, retaliated by becoming Syndrome and Syndrome killed hundred of supers for the sake of defeating one. He spent his childhood plotting revenge and building an empire just to take down one man.

Buddy Pine threw away his identity to create one he could force others to respect through illusions, money and power. Destroy real heroes just to pretend to be one. At one point in time, he was very blind. It is something that happens whenever he feels he is being excluded or shoved aside in any way.

It is a blindness that is clouding his vision now, with even the woman he loves.

"You're thinking too hard." She bluntly states.

"W-What?" He asks as his train of thought is broken. "What was that?"

"You're thinking like Syndrome, when you should be thinking like Buddy." She urges. "Convince me to stay, instead of trying to think of how to make me stay." Violet pauses for a moment, thinking before adding. "Regardless, I'm still not sleeping with you."

"That's it."

Buddy chuckles, dragging out the words and sending a wave of shivers up Violet's pressed spine. In a single fluid motion he swoops her up into the air and throws her over his shoulder with a smile. Violet bangs on his broad shoulder blades with her fists as she wildly kicks her feet in protest. She tries going invisible, but he only tightens his hold on her.

In the end, buddy is walking down the hallway with a set of floating, flailing clothes on his shoulder.

"Let go! Put me down! I will hate you forever if you don't put me down this instant, Syndrome!"

Yep, whenever he did something she did not like, he was always referred to as Syndrome.

"Calm down, Babe." He snickers. "Just wait."

He carries her down the hall to their special room. It is designed to be both sound proof and super proof, just in case anything happened. Once inside, Syndrome kicks the door closed with his foot and presses the lock-down button. He uses a maniacal chuckles as he tosses Violet onto the bed.

"Now. It's time to play." He chuckles, strumming his fingers like a bad guy from an old Saturday morning cartoon.

"No. Now it's time for you get off your high horse and let me go to lunch." Violet growls. "I already told you, were not sleeping together after a fight like that!"

"Very well." He grumbles with a wave of his hand. "Then go get your super suit on and then you can leave." He reaches his hand up to run it through his red-orange hair. "Go on." He comments when she does not move.

Violet storms into the bathroom. She is too angry and irritated to think of why she would need to be in her suit to leave, so she just starts stripping down. Since she practically ripped her clothes off, Violet made it out of the bathroom in record time. But not fast enough to catch Buddy changing into what he is wearing now.

"Syn?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"Like it, Babe?" He cheers, all smiles and thinking this kind of joke is a game. "Had it made last month. Lovely stitch job, much cooler design. Better without the cape too…" He trails off, thinking about how he had almost got stuck in a jet turbine all those years ago. "…though it was cooler with it. But I digress." He stops as he notices Violet's wide eyed expression as she stands paralyzed in the bathroom doorway. "So Babe. What cha think? Huh?" He asks, excitedly as he makes a turn to model for her.

"Why would you make one of those?" She accuses, crossing her arms.

"Because I wanted another one after my last one was fried." He says as if it were obvious.

"No, Buddy." She lectures. "Why did you make it."

"What can I say?" He shrugs his shoulders, smiling innocently. "I am a villain."

Violets balls her hands into fists and goes invisible. Syndrome can hear her stifle a scream as she thrashes about on the bed. Eh, she is taking this better than he thought she would.

"Why would you do this to me? To-To us, Buddy?" She asks, becoming visible again. "Why would you risk us, just to bring that monster back into existence?"

"Because I love you." He says, surprisingly serious. "This is a part of me too. I want you to love everything about me, not just the sorry sap Buddy Pine who got left in a supers dust."

"So that's what this has been about? This whole time?" She hisses, really ticked off now. "You want me to stay, so you can pretend you're better than my dad."

"What? I never said anything like that sweetheart." His smile falters to a crooked, sheep's grin.

"You don't have to." Violet grumbles sternly. "Because I know, I've seen both sides of you Buddy Pine. The money, the power, the inventions, the suit…it's all compensation! You can't get around the fact you don't have powers Buddy, no matter how much money or influence you have your just a normal person. A brilliant genius, yes…but you're still a civilian, and the sooner you realize that you cannot change your genetics with gadgets, the better off you will be. You also need to understand that when you try to pretend you're a super, you just become a villain. Because you hurt people Buddy. You hurt me. You can never be the hero. Buddy, just let go."

His fists loosen as he stares at her, transfixed.

"If your so righteous." He chokes out. "If you're so super, then why can't you change me then, Violet? Make me good. Take away my inventions and my company. You even have the power to get me thrown in jail, but you don't do it. Do you?" He points his finger sternly at her for emphasis.

"No, I don't. But then again that's a power I have Buddy. Both being good and staying out of jail." Her voice is shaking slightly. "I love you, because you want me to, though why you want me to, I'm not so sure anymore."

She looks like she is going to cry. Buddy walks over to the bed and sits down next to her. He tries to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she pulls away. Violet wraps her arms around herself and glares at the floor. Next to her, Buddy softly speaks.

"I love you because you love me, even though I have no powers." He says with a rare, shaky voice. "Because you are beautiful and smart and you love me back." He slides his hand over hers, and this time she does not pull away. "You know everything about me and what I do and what I'm capable of…yet you trust and test me anyway."

"Buddy…" He holds his fingers gently to her lips.

"I know we fight, use banter only a villain and a hero fighting would use…but that's what we are and nothing can ever change that. You and me are in the back of our minds, constantly thinking like what we are at heart, and I honestly wouldn't change that. I enjoy it, when we can be ourselves. No one on this entire planet remotely cares for me as you do. And I love you for it."

She throws herself at him, her arms draping over his wide shoulders and her lips crashing over his. He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed they way she was reacting to his words, or even listening for that matter…he was just expressing himself.

"That was the best, most romantic monologue I've ever heard." Violet coos, running her fingers through his hair. " I love you too." She leans up and kisses him again.

"What can I say?" He chuckles into her hair. "You inspire me."

"If only I could inspire you to be good." Violet adds, as she takes out her cell to call her father.

"Maybe one day." He whispers into her ear. "When you inspire me on equal grounds."

Violet pauses, looking over at him, questioningly. He holds it up for her to see, a sparkling diamond embedded in a silver band with violet tinted diamond specks covering the whole ring. Her mouth drops open as he slides off of the bed and gets down on one knee.

"B-Buddy?" Her fingers are at her lips as he takes her hand.

"Vi." He breaths her name. "Marry me?"

She does not answer at first, and it makes him slightly uncomfortable. Her mind is racing because she knows this is why he left his "meeting" early, if he was at a meeting at all. Some part of her wonders if he stole it, but her rationalism scolds that he has too much money to go and seal something this nice. Her smile is at last some kind of sign, and Buddy sighs with relief.

She falls onto him, knocking him to the floor and showering him with relentless kisses.

"Babe!" He laughs. "I thought we weren't going to, _consummate_, as you put it?"

"That was when I was Violet Parr, not Violet Pine." She giggles as she rubs her nose against his, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you, Buddy. I love almost everything about you."

"Almost?" He questions.

"I still don't think you should sell those nasty inventions of yours to third-world countries." She pouts. "That might be really hard to explain to daddy."

The little girl voice. Pure solid gold.

"Fine, you win Babe." He sighs. "I'll drop all my accounts, the bad ones and start using my inventions for more positive production."

"Mmm. Buddy Pine." She chuckles. "For some reason, you've just inspired me to go change into something a little more comfortable."

He just smiles, that crooked, knowing, anxious, perverted smile as she closes the bathroom door, her violet eyes transfixed on him. Buddy leans back on his bed with his arms folded behind his head like a pillow. Violet is the best thing to happen to his life in the longest time. But even though he honestly loves her, it will be some kind of sweet to see the look on her father's face when she says I do. Buddy chuckles to himself.

"Now that's a wedding present."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, my first fiction submitted for the Incredibles! I's a little dark, a little funny, a little romantic and a little wrong. Just the way I lik em. I know this couple isn't very popular, in fact I was a big Mirage/Syndrome fan until I saw some fanart. Which leads me to dedicate this piece of fiction to Crispy-Gypsy on Deviant Art, who got me into the hype. I never wrote a fic with this pairing before, so I hope it doesn't reek. I really appreciat comments, because they "inspire" me to write and maybe i'll write another oneshot to follow up this one.


	2. Curveball

Curveball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, nor am I making a dime off of writing it so don't sue please.

No longer a one-shot

Her eyes flutter open. She raises her delicate hand to shield the light that is now pouring in through the oak blinds. Violet holds her hand up to shield the unwanted sun and notices a silhouette standing near the window, in the shaded corner. He smiles at her, in a possessive manner as he eyes the stunning ring, that is glistening on her delicate, pale and slim finger.

"Close the blinds, Buddy." Violet groggily orders, her face half turned towards the pillow. "I'm not ready to get up yet." Most of her words are muffled as she digs her face into her large, warm, squishy goose-down pillow with its silk pillowcase.

"Babe." He sighs exasperatedly as he places his hands on his hips. "I'd love to let you stay in bed…" He thinks for a moment, before adding. "Hon."

"But…" She sarcastically states from within her pillow, dragging out the word.

"We have things to do. Things I really don't want to have to do to begins with, and defiantly not by myself." He waves his hands for emphasis. "So you need to get up and come with me." Being the visual gesturer that he is, Buddy picks up an imaginary object and then points behind his head with his thumb.

"I'm not a morning person." She grumbles, poking one eye at him. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, hard to say when the sun wasn't even up yet when I awoke…" He contemplates, scratching his chin. "I was in the office all morning…nine maybe?" He guesses, imitating a balance with his hands.

"Nine." Violet grumbles.

"Yah, nine." He says again.

"Nine." Violet grumbles again.

"Yah, Babe. Nine." Buddy sounds a little irritated now.

"No, _Babe_." She imitates, with a roll of her eyes. "Nine as in German, as in no."

Buddy scratches his head, brain a little boggled at her sense of humor. Or lack thereof. More specifically, her overuse of sarcasm at the moment. He marches up to the bed and presses his hands down hard on the edge with enough force to shake the mattress. Violet lifts herself up and turns around to face him.

Her dark hair falls messily over her pale face and her eyes look even more sunken in than usual from their late night. He has to admit, she looks her best when she wakes up, all natural and herself. Even if she is sarcastic and grouchy, it is worth it to look at her.

"Look, I'll repeat the situation. I have to go do things that I don't really want to do to begin with, especially if I have to do them by myself." He states as he crawls onto the bed. "So you have to come with me. Whether you like it or not, Violet."

"Make me." She taunts, sticking her tongue out at him.

He reaches for her. And on cue, a luminous violet light fills the room. She makes it just close enough to bump into his hand. His eyes go wide as the current sends him scrambling off of the edge of the bed. She chuckles to herself as her fingers loosen, and the barrier is dropped.

"Ha. Let that, teach youuuuu!" She squeals, as he leaps from the floor and pounces on her.

Violet instantly gives him a kick in the ribs, but even though he hisses, Buddy does not strike her back. Instead, he grabs her hands, which are already trying to create force fields and crosses them over her chest so he can pin her down. Instead of being angry, Violet starts chuckling darkly as she is nearly made motionless.

"What have I told you about using your super powers on me?" He scolds darkly as he pins her to the mattress. "Ow! And will you stop biting me!?"

"That's not what you said last night." She makes the comment with the utmost sarcasm, barely able to stifle her giggle as the shade of his face falls somewhere between a blush and a fluster.

His brows pinch together as he watches her trying to contain her laughter. Buddy never found it particularly funny to be laughed at. This, is no exception. Naturally, Violet will say later on, that he needs to learn how to take a joke. Buddy, will say she needs to stop biting him when he will not find it in any way pleasurable.

Violet stops laughing as he slightly shakes her. Not hard, but enough to get her attention. Sometimes he forgets that besides turning invisible and having force fields, Violet is a normal girl and can be hurt just like any other girl can. She bleeds and she bruises.

"Buddy, you're being Syndrome again!" She scolds. "Don't be so rough."

"That's not what you said last night." He whispers into her ear, with that deep and dark, mysterious voice he can muster so well as needed to send shivers up and own her spine.

Violet blushes, and accidentally turns invisible as Buddy leans down to kiss her. He jumps back as a floating spaghetti strap strips down an invisible shoulder. He gives her "the signal", by coughing ever so slightly and releasing her. He places both hands on either side of her slim form.

Violet gently adjusts her strap with her invisible hand as she nods her invisible head. Buddy give her a satisfactory smile as she reappears. She gives him an apologetic look before leaning up and giving him a peck on his nose. His freckles fade as a blush takes over his face.

"You win." She simply states. "Let me up, and I'll go get ready."

"That's more like it Babe." He nods in arrogance, with a satisfied smirk spread across his lips. "Ow." He rubs his arm. "Gee, you sure your parents didn't name you violent?"

()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

What Violet had not known, was that the errands Buddy and her had to run…were for their wedding. A full smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he watches her run into the changing room with another dress. He had several designed and brought to his company hideout. So far, Violet has not said a word about everything being brought in, though she probably knows how utterly impossible it would be for them to go out and shop for their wedding.

She seems to be enjoying herself though. Squealing as most girls do when expressing joy and giving an unconscious ear to ear smile as she practically sprints to each new dress. Her thin fingers go over the soft silky fabrics and he relates with a precarious raising of his brow. Curtains fly as Violet comes running out of the changing room with her flushed face. Buddy solidifies his vision to view reality.

No straps. That is the first detail that catches his eye…how her pale shoulders and a low neckline are exposed. Oh, how that white dress and her dark hair all contrast so well. Secondly, the lavender ribbons, the low neckline, no straps he notes again, her hips, the white, no straps…he wonders if he noticed that this dress has no straps.

"Easy to take off…" He mumbles, perversely to himself. "Babe! That dress is all you!" He advances on her like a hungry cat. "Tantalizing…you're givin' me chills." His fingers visually itch to wrap themselves around her…

"Stop that!" She squeals, covering her chest timidly. "Pervert!" Violet goes invisible before stomping back into the dressing room.

"Vi?" His face drops and his shoulders slump as the curtain comes to a full stop and a floating wedding gown is left in the doorway before quickly disappearing. "Hon? Babe…s-sweetheart come outta there." He childishly pouts.

"Not by the hairs on my chinny, chin-chin." She retorts.

"Ha. Funny Vi." He scoffs as he grips the fabric. "Now come out or I'll start the huffn' and puffn'."

An invisible foot comes flying at him from inside the dressing room. Buddy is sent directly to the hard ground…after falling down a few stairs. His eyes spin around in his head as he tries to figure out what happened. The first thing he sees is Violet's face directly above his own. Despite what he should have done, or what she should have finished, she leans down to him.

"What was that for?" He asks, rubbing the red spot on his nose where her lips had been.

"To make your little boo-boo better." Violet simply tells him as she lifts her hair up. "I think this would look nice with my hair completely up."

"Yeah…" He narrows his vision as his voice drops to the shiver inducing tone. "Read my mind, Babe."

"My mom could do it."

That was when he must have flown off of the floor, because the very second the words left her lips there he was with his large overpowering hand on her slim pale shoulder. Spinning her around, he gets that angry glare in his eyes that suggests he is going to threaten her…but in the end, he could never really hurt her and mean it so most of these moments are all show. Despite this, they cans till spook Violet from time to time.

"What are you doing?" Her monotone voice asks as she lifts an eyebrow.

"You know what that would mean." His brow pinches together as his mind races, going over all the reasons of why that one suggestion could lead to something completely and utterly bad for his health…her dad finding out about them.

"What? Mom and Dad…Jack-Jack and Dash, finding out about all this?" She turns away from him sharply, they slowly raises her head so their eyes can meet. "I don't want to hide how much I love you, especially not from them."

"If anyone knew I'm alive Vi, they'd…" He pauses for a moment before choking the answer out. "…take you away from me."

His voice is so soft, and for once his words have emotional attachment. Violet's eyes begin to water. Mostly, because she knows, realistically, it is true. They would bind him, gag him, charge him at the drop of a hat and cage him like a wild animal in a dark cell for the rest of his life. That is, if he evaded her father's iron grip.

No exaggeration.

What was once a hash grip on her shoulders, fades to a ghost of a touch as his hands slip off of her and fall to his side. His head is bowed and she knows there must be something on it showing weakness. He knows, it is there on his face and she will be able to see it if he looks at her. Violet tilts her head and gently cups the side of his face. She does not have to see his face to know that he is afraid.

()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

They had spoken of eloping. Violet had for a long time considered it, but nowadays she has matured beyond running away from her problems. Besides, everytime she really sat down and thought about it, she would realize how much she would be hurting her parents if she just up and left. No plausible excuse would explain her never being able to come home and she decided she did not want to make one up. Her family means too much to her…and it is rather sad Buddy does not know or understand that feeling.

She runs her fingers through his silky, over brushed carrot-top hair. Her mind wanders from her family to him, Buddy Pine aka Syndrome. What did his mother think of all this? Do his parents even know he is a genius, a wanted genius? He has never mentioned them, and probably never will…best leave that alone because it sounds like a fight. For a moment, Buddy shakes his head and smacks his lips.

"Shhh." Violet coos as she continues to stroke her sleeping fiancés head. "Maybe all you needed was a nap…like the big baby you are." She softly giggles as she gently slips her lap out from under his head.

She gives him a lingering look as she makes her way towards her purse. Digging through the accessory for a moment, she quickly resorts to quietly dumping the contents onto the rug and rummaging through them to find her cell. Walking into the bathroom, Violet bites her lower lip as she contemplates whether she should take such drastic action. Syndrome is sure to rear his ugly head when Buddy finds out. In the end, her mother's cell is contacted and Violet sighs heavily as she hears her mother's voice on the other line.

"Oh, yes mother…I'm fine." Her voice is unusually soft and though it is meant to not disturb Buddy, her mother takes it as a signal that something is not right.

"No mother…I'm fine, really."

"Actually…I'm, to tell you the truth…I'm not at Carrie's."

"Well, you know him."

"Yes. I'm with a boy."

"Yes, I'm with _that_ boy."

"Mother…I can't talk too much right now. But, can you meet me somewhere, anywhere?"

"Mom."

"No."

"Mom. I'm fine."

"I don't want him to wake up. Look, please don't tell dad."

"Because, mom…you know why."

"I know. I hate lying to dad too."

"Mom. I'm in just as much emotional pain as you are over this, but I cannot help who I fall in love with."

"Yes…he's my boyfriend. Maybe more-I told you that one a long time ago."

" Please just meet me. I'm confused, I need to talk to you."

She uses both hands to tightly grip her delicate cell.

"He's never hurt me."

"Even if you throw a fit, I'm still going back to him…you don't know where he is and he can be gone in a flash."

"Yes I would."

"Mom. He loves me. I want to be with him, but know I don't want to lose you guys either."

"Mom. I don't think he'd make me choose."

"He's not like that."

The cell phone is turned off . With no sound uttered, she leaves with the stealth of a child sneaking another cookie off of the tray, but it hardly matters. He had heard the entire conversation, and despite how softly she spoke, her voice rang through his ears like cathedral bells. His mind races to put the pieces of her conversation together.

"Only if I have to be…" In the end, he lost to sleep and left reality for the dream world he knows so well.

Outside the door, Violet gently slips her shoes onto her feet and heads down the long, narrow hallway. She walks very carefully, as if any small noise would wake the sleeping man down the hall in the specially designed sound proof room.

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

The moment she received the call, Violet felt a chill run through her. As he spoke, his voice was like ice, yet unnaturally smooth and successfully persuasive. Even though Violet's intuition told her better, she went back to him anyway knowing what state of mind he would most likely be in. Violet entered his secret compound and ventured to their secret room. She opened the door…and everything was black.

"B-Buddy?" She can feel his dominating presence, and shifts back, out of the door way and more into the hall. "If you're not going to answer me…"

"Vi." His voice is so smooth…villain smooth. "You were gone for so long…I thought you'd be glad to hear from me, Babe." He turns the light on and chuckles as Violet slightly jumps. "I mean, I was just being courteous. All worried sick about the whereabouts of my fiancé…You on the other hand-"

Violet turns to run, but Buddy throws his arm up fast enough to catch her with his zero point energy. His smile cracks into a menacing grin as he slowly reels her in past the threshold. Suddenly, a violet light pops to life and the energy concentration is broken. Violet's fumbling form hit's a closed door as Buddy slams down on his button first. She bangs her fists on the unbreakable door a few times in frustration.

"What is your problem?" She screams at the top of her lungs. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice sounds hoarse as she bangs on the door one more time.

"Yes. My problem." He calmly states. "Just like you supers…to try and pin mishaps on those you presume wicked. Why don't we go with what's your problem first sweetheart? Tell me…why'd you try to run away? How come you've been avoiding me after speaking with your mother?"

"You were listening?" Violet's voice cracks as her hand, still on the door slightly trembles. "You heard…"

"What did you tell her?" Stern, frostbitten words.

"I-I…" Violet covers her mouth as she tightly closes her eyes. "Syn-"

"More importantly, what did she tell you?" He yells, a rare and frightening action under the circumstances.

"Nothing." Violet snaps…too quickly.

"You told your mother." His voice is like ice. "You didn't listen to me."

"I had to…I couldn't-keeping it locked away, it was painful…she promised she wouldn't tell until I was ready." Violet quietly assures both Buddy and herself.

Her pale hand is bare. He notices that now. Her naked finger is all he can see as red floods his vision. Violet turns her head as if to look at him, but notices what he is looking at, and retracts her hand to under her chin.

"Did she keep her promise?" He asks as if he were speaking to a child, gently stalking up to her. "Did Momma Bear tell Papa Bear a little fox was mess'n with one of their cubs?"

Suddenly, he is looming over her. A dark shadow blankets Violet as she finds herself pushing against the door and looking for a way out. Closing her eyes, she whimpers as he presses his broad chest against her thin, frail back. He huskily chuckles into her ear as he feels her tremble. Gently, but with menacing purpose, he slides his hands over her wrists.

"Don't be afraid, Babe. I'd never hurt you…not unless you wanted me to."

"She didn't tell dad!" Violet squeaks out as he slightly twists her wrist.

"Let me see your hand." He whispers icily.

"My hand?" Violet whimpers.

"Where. Is. Your. Ring?" His voice echoes with rage and fury.

"Just calm down, Syn and-" Violet's eyes water up as she tries to explain herself.

"That's right." He grumbles. "I'm syndrome…the bad guy. Always the bad guy." His voice taunts. "You think of me as one…maybe I should act like one."

Before Violet can retort, he spins her around and slams her back against the door as hard as he can. The shock knocks the air out of her frail frame as her eyes bulge. Syndrome attacks her, his lips pressing as fiercely as they can against hers. That alpha-taste intoxicates him and he quickly looses control of his already irrational actions.

His right hand moves from her wrist, his fingertips lightly running over her arm and settling on her collarbone. Like a snake slowly encasing its meal, he wraps his overbearing palm around her thin neck and laces his fingers like a cobra's threatening grip against the pale flesh.

He hears her hiss in mild discomfort. Piercing blue eyes pull back and stare deeply into violet ones, and he sees nothing. So he kisses her again. Despite the rough treatment, he can feel her slight responding actions this time, though it could be his twisted mind playing tricks on him. Oh, but not this time…Violet is giving in.

She stops fighting…kisses back slightly…then out of nowhere, gets him with her knee.

Hard.

"Damn…it…Vi." He wheezes, falling to the floor.

"That's for thinking with your lesser half." She grumbles, lightly kicking him over on his back. "If you really thought that, that was going to turn me on…you're an even bigger narcissistic jerk than I thought you were Buddy." She places her foot on his chest as a warning to stay flat on his back. "You should think things like this through with that brilliant mind of yours, _instead_ of letting your twisted testosterone-induced fantasies run your actions and piss me off."

"It got you in bed the first time, didn't it." He hoarsely retorts.

"I wasn't wise to your games then." Violet chuckles. "You can't manipulate me. I came back because I love you. I want to be with you till the day I die. Don't spoil the moment by being a jerk."

"You'll have to go home at some point. What if next time you don't come back?" He whispers menacingly. "If you leave me too, I'll have nothing left-Violet I'll…"

"Being an evil jerk won't make you feel better." She lectures, looking down at him with authority. "You just need to be yourself…and do what's right."

"Maybe…wh-what's right is for me…" He stops for a long pause, constantly blinking as the brims of his eyes grow wet with his frustration. "…to just give up. And end it all. Permanently."

"Don't say things like that!" Violet yells, covering her ears and closing her eyes as she tastes that desperate air. "Don't you even think of doing THAT!"

"This world would be a better place."

"If you thought hard enough…you could make it a better place. If you just put your mind to it, you could be the hero you always wanted to be." She offers, her eyes large and glossy. "You could be a great man…killing yourself would only prove-"

"They would never believe me. They would take you away from me. They would…will never embrace me as a hero. I will always be a villain to them." He closes his eyes.

"You can be my hero."

"Babe…" His blue eyes fill with emotion before suddenly emptying into empty pools.

A blue light moves through Violet too quickly for her brain to even process the pain. Her eyes roll back and she collapses onto Syndrome. Strong arms wrap around her frail and now limp body with a fierce need to know she is here. His breathing grows shallow as his mind starts calculating. Processing. Estimating. Concluding.

"If I don't take matters into my own hands…I'll see my way right into a cell. Whether you mean to or not my dear, that is where you are leading me. That, is where Mrs. Incredible is planning at this moment to send me once you foolishly confide in her where I am."

Pausing for a moment, Syndrome lightly strokes her pale face with his thumb as he admires her morbid beauty. Violet lays still, but her light breathing assures him that she is a live. Merely asleep…or unconscious to be specific.

"If you haven't already given me away, my cherub angel." His voice is soft and loving.

His eyes dart up to something nonexistent, a mere plot of empty space where a vision of the two of them being pulled apart is pieced together by his deranged mind…and he feels cold and lonely just like he had all those years ago. That cold bitter emotion rises to the surface as his arms begin to tremble followed by his entire body.

Hatred. Being hated.

Uselessness. Being Useless.

Helpless. Being Helpless.

"_I won't be the one suffering. Rotting or left with nothing. I will have my revenge…and Violet!"_

"She loves me…but what if she sides with her family? That's what supers do, they sacrifice. Would she lock me away-of course she wouldn't, Violet loves me…"

"_She said so herself…We will be happy, and have a family whether her folks like it or not. Whether she likes it or not…were going to spend the rest of our lives together…" _

He stops, left eye twitching with his epiphany.

"Violet wants her family to be there though. She would want them to accept me so they could know their grandchildren…" He sounds hopeful.

"_Then it only makes sense mom and dad should be at our wedding, whether they like it or not. But not uninformed of course. I should invite them to dinner first…" _

His mind is completely lost as he chuckles menacingly.

"Throw 'em a little curveball."

()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

Okay now its an actual fic. It won't have a lot of chapters, maybe two more...but the chapters are really long so it evens out. Just to throw it out there, I REALLY like reviews. I like knowing what you guys like, or don't like about the story so I can improve the quality of my storytelling.

And if you get tired of waiting for this to be updated...try reading a few of my other stories. My other favorite pairing is Jimiko, and I have a Zorpox story for the heads up.


End file.
